thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor van Riemsdyk
| birth_place = Middletown, New Jersey | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 185 | shoots = Right | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Trevor van Riemsdyk (born on July 24, 1991) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman for the Carolina Hurricanes in the National Hockey League (NHL). While playing for the Chicago Blackhawks, he won a Stanley Cup in 2015. He is the younger brother of Toronto Maple Leafs left winger James van Riemsdyk. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Trevor played high school hockey for Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey during his junior season in 2007-08. In his senior season, he was the leading scorer from his defense spot. He scored 11 goals with 47 assists in 29 games. Trevor left the school before his senior year to play for the New Hampshire Junior Monarchs of the EJHL where he had 8 goals, 27 assists and 4 penalty minutes in 31 regular season games and 3 assists in 4 playoff games. In January of 2010, he committed to playing college hockey at the University of New Hampshire in the 2011-12 season. In the 2010-11 season, Trevor was the leading scorer amongst the NH Junior Monarchs’ defensemen during his second EJHL season and had 16 goals, 22 assists & 20 penalty minutes in 39 regular season games. In 6 playoff games, he scored 2 goals with 3 assists and had 4 penalty minutes. During Trevor's freshman season playing for the University of New Hampshire in the 2011-12 season, he was the top scoring defenseman and skated in all 37 games where he scored 4 goals, had 15 assists and was +7 with penalty minutes. In July of 2012, he attended the Philadelphia Flyers prospect camp before returning to the U. of New Hampshire for his sophomore season where he was the second-leading scorer for the Wildcats behind forward Kevin Goumas and finished with 8 goals & 25 assists and was +10 with 8 penalty minutes in 39 games. During his sophmore year, Trevor's outstanding play was rewarded with a selection to the 2012–13 All-Hockey East First Team. During his junior season, he was the third-leading scorer amongst Wildcats’ defensemen on a team that featured four defensemen with 20 or more points. Trevor scored 4 goals with 19 assists and was plus-13 with 10 penalty minutes in 26 games, but missed 15 games of the season after sustaining a leg injury. He did not receive an NCAA at-large bid after UNH lost to Lowell in the NCAA championship game. NHL Career On March 24, 2014, Trevor agreed to terms with the Chicago Blackhawks on a two-year entry-level deal. He made his NHL debut on October 9, 2014, against the Dallas Stars. On November 9, 2014, he got his first NHL point with an assist in a 5–2 victory over the San Jose Sharks. On February 25, 2015, Trevor was moved from the Blackhawks to their AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs after recovering from a fractured patella suffered on November 19, 2014. Shortly after recovering, he injured his wrist in April of 2015 while playing for the Rockford IceHogs. Trevor underwent successful surgery, but he missed two months of hockey whilst rehabilitating. On May 22, 2015, Trevor was recalled by the Blackhawks and made his playoff debut on June 8, 2015 in game three of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals. He won his first Stanley Cup as the Blackhawks beat the Tampa Bay Lightning in six games. On July 7, 2015, Trevor signed a two-year contract extension to remain with the Blackhawks. On October 10, 2015, he scored his first NHL goal against Jean-Francois Berube of the New York Islanders. On April 23, 2016, during the first round of the 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he scored his first career NHL playoff goal in a 6-3 win against the St. Louis Blues. In the 2016-17 season, he missed a total of 20 games from October to December 2016 after sustaining an upper body injury. Having been exposed by the Blackhawks at the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft, Trevor was selected by the Vegas Golden Knights on June 21, 2017. The following day, he was traded by the Golden Knights along with a seventh-round pick in 2018 to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for a second-round selection in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *All-Hockey East Rookie Team (2011-12) *All-Hockey East First Team (2012-13) *AHCA East First-Team All-American (2012-13) *2015 Stanley Cup Champion Milestones *First career NHL goal (October 10, 2015) *First career NHL playoff goal (April 23, 2016) Personal Life Trevor was born in Middletown, New Jersey to parents Frans and Allison van Riemsdyk. His father, Frans was born in the Netherlands and moved to Montreal, Quebec, Canada as a child and grew up in Madison, New Jersey. His younger brother, Brendan (born on January 28, 1996) played for the Islanders Hockey Club in the USPHL for two seasons (2014-15 and 2015-16) and is currently playing hockey for the University of New Hampshire. Category:1991 births Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey defencemen